The Return
by Libby8980
Summary: Sigh- hi. This is a add on to Then Adventures of Mist. Fi, Impa, Navi, and Midna return stories. Bad summary cause I'm grumpy. GIVE ME REVEIWS AND ILL GIVE YOU CHAPTERS!


**welcome to: THE REASONS WHY! wait, wrong story. WELCOME TO THE RETURN! ITS ABOUT GETTING FI AND MIDNA AND IMPA AND NAVI (ok, the Navi one i dont care about but how im going to write it, its going to be halarious.) anyway, just found out that the shool board disided to change the times the school kids will have to get up to a freakishly early time in middle school. getting up late was one of the only things i was looking forward to for sixth grade, but the year i get into middle school, the change the times. just my bad luck, i guess. i mean, you know how uasuly middle school starts the latest? well, my brother, who is in 8th grade (still middle school where i live) has to GO TO SCHOOL AT 6:10! AND I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW EARLY ILL HAVE TO GET UP! UGH! THE LAST TWO DAYS OF SUMMER WILL BE HORRIBLE UNTIL I FIND OUT THE TIME. AND THEN IT MIGHT BE WORSE! UGH! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING LOTS OF TIME TO MYSELF INTHE MORNING BECAUSE THATS THE ONLY TIME PEOPLE DONT BUG ME ALL DAY. IN THE MORNING, I CAN HAVE MY DOOR CLOSED BECAUSE I WORE "REVEALING" PAJAMAS. I COULD JUST BE ON MY NEXUS THE WHOLE TIME OR READING BOOKS. BUT IN THE AFTERNOON, IM DOING HOMEWORK, I HAVE TO KEEP THE DOOR OPEN FOR SOME REASON, AND ILL BE SUPER TRIED BECAUSE I ALWAYS GET TRIED EASILY. AND NOT BECAUSE IM OUT OF SHAPE. MY DAD THINKS IM BEING A BRAT, BUT HE CAN GET UP WHEN EVER HE WANTS. HIS JOB IS TAKING CARE OF FOSTER KIDS. HE'S GETS 8 HOURS OF ALONE TIME. I GET WHATEVER TIME I CAN SCRAMBLE UP IN THE MORNING. AND FOR SOME WEIRD REASON, MOST PEOPLE DONT KNOCK IN THIS FAMLIY! UGH! ok guys, im ok if you just skipped that drama, i might of too. but if you read it, THANKS FOR LISTENING TO MY LONG AUTHORS NOTE! anyway, the ending authors note will be on after school starts, so you will know if this problem is fixed, or just started.**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR FI'S ANNOYING BUT FUNNY PERCENTAGE JOKES. ALSO, A VERY ANNOYING NAVI. BRACE YOUR SELF. (dont worry, its not a real warning. may have a bad word or two but if your unsecure of bad words, WHY ARE YOU WATCHING FAIRY TAIL?)**

**The Return**

**chapter one (no duh)**

**Fi's comin back! yay!**

**(ok, i love Fi! she's annoying but will actuly help new players. and, even though she doesnt tell you much on how to beat a boss, the boat on wind waker didnt, i dont think Navi did, so, does it matter? I MEAN, THE POINT OF THE BOSS FIGHT IS YOU FIGUREING HOW TO DO IT YOURSELF! NO DUH! anyway, i think she's kinda helpful. annoying in every way, but helpful. ANYWHO, to da story! : )**

Link's pov

i was talking to Groose and Zelda about how it was over. no more fights, no more tears, no more blood. when i hear the familar sound of Fi coming out of my sword._ "Hylia, Your Grace... or do you perfer 'Zelda' . it pleases me to know you are safe. Master, i must speak with you." _she says. i smile.

"what do you need to ask?" i say. she flys to the Master Swords pedistal. i follow. i stare at the pedistal, already guessing what she wants me to do.

_"Master Link, you have susessfuly protected the Goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fullfulling your role as the hero of legend. My purpose here is complete. therefore, i ask you to disolve our arrengement as Master and servant. drive the Master Sword into the pedistal before you, and i will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end." _i look at her is shock.i had thought she would stick around. _"Master, you have acheived the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. please set the sword into the pedistal and bring the goddesses mission to an end. now, Master. it is time to cunclude our nessesary compainionship." _she flys into my sword. " i..." i mumble. i look at Zelda for resurance, but all she does is nod. i sigh, my shoulders heaving with grief. i had no choice. i had to give up Fi. i thrust the Master Sword epicly into the pedistal, and silently shed a tear. a light was shining as the sword resed into its final glory. i shed another tear before silently walking down the steps. i had only reached the third step when a sound i didnt think i would ever here again. the sound of Fi coming out of the Master Sword. i turned around to face the sword. no one was there. i started to look around.

_"Link... Link, hear me. i do not have much time left. my purpose was to obey the comand the Goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. when i first awoke and began this task, i percified it as merely serving my function as a servant of her Grace. however, i have come to consider the information corrisponding to our time together among the most preicous data i have on record." _Fi then walks out of the sword. i smile. so, maybe she's staying? _" i do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link... but now, at the end of my jouney with you, as i prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, i expeiriance a feeling i am un able to identify i lack susficent data to be sure of my conclusion, but i believe this feeling correlates to what your people call... happiness..." _ my smile grows wider. _"our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, my conciousness is fading away... before i enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, i wish to relat to you the words that i recorded many times over the course of our journey. many have said it to you thus far, but now i wish to say them for myself." _there was a pause._ " thank you, Master Link. may we meet again in another life..." _i just stare at the sword, watchin the blue light fade from it forever. i started to shed slient and ivisible tears, hoping to see her again in another life, just like she said.

but even though i had taken the sword back ever since Ganondorf came back, Fi never woke up. but, she might, for i was in another life, technacly. Natsu took me out of my thoughts.

"come on, cheer up! we're having a party, not a sad fest! I was trying to cheer up, but today all our friends left. luckly i didnt have to explain my self. Mist stepped out infront of me.

"give him a break, Natsu. today was the day he had to give up to many friends to count." Natsu was the one who got the whole guild into the game, so he knew exactly what Mist was talking about. i put my head down.

"uh, is this Fairy Tail?" says a very hestitant voice. i look up to see a guy walking through the doors. i smiled at his antics.

"yes, yes! what do you need?" asks Master. i stare at the man.

"uh, this girl walked up to me and asked about this guy nameed Link. isnt there a guy here named Link? she kept calling him Master. it was wierd. anyway, she's waiting out side. ill send her in if you want." my eyebrow raises, then i stand up.

"Sure, send her in." my voice suprises the guild members, but Mist looks at me in agreement. the guy nods and runs out the room. i watch Natsu try to piece the puzzle. he was stupid, but a hardcore gamer. same thing for Gray. he probably figured it out.

before i could think anymore about the subject, the girl comes out. my eyes widen allitle. just a little. _"Master Link, i have not colected enough data to say how i got back to the world of the living, but there is a 85% chance im here and a 15% chance im just a figure of illsion."_ i laugh inside at her persentage comment. i new it was Fi, but just to make sure, i asked her.

"Fi?"

_"yes, Master Link, theres a 98% chance that i am Fi, and a 2% chance im a figment of your imagination. but, cucluding, scine i can talk to you, i am indeed back."_

**well, turns out i have to be at school by 8:35. YAY! problem sloved, happy days! anywho, last day of summer, 2:11 pm. what to do with myself? HOPE MY DAD SETS UP INTERNET SO I CAN SEE YOU GUYS. ok, remember, im doing this before internet, and im not going to fix my authors notes when i do get internet. ok? ok. anyhoo, I WROTE ALOT, AS YOU PROBABLY SEE. yeah, ive had alot of free time. heh heh. MIST!**

**Mist: (says mockingly) you called? you know, im starting to not want to come.**

**Me: HELP ME!**

**Mist: with wat?**

**ME: SLAP MY BROTHER!**

**Mist: what did he do this time?**

**Me: sharknado.**

**Mist: but thats actully pretty funny!**

**Me: but the sharks eyes hurt.**

**Mist: nope. how bout you take the blows and i laugh.**

**me: Mist, i thought you were my friend!**

**Mist: stop!your making me feel bad!**

**Nathan (my fourteen year old brother): sharknado hits your-**

**ME: NATHAN QUIT IT**

**Nathan: fine. (leaves)**

**me: thank you.**

**GOD IM BORED. HELP HELP HELP HELP WAIT YOU CANT DO ANYTHING, I HAVE NO ITNERNET SO I CANT GET YOU TO HELP ME! UGH!BYE!**


End file.
